


Bang (Redone)

by TheLostEcho



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Kokichi is a detective, M/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is a terrorist, i’m not sure of tags so please tell me when you find one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostEcho/pseuds/TheLostEcho
Summary: Kokichi Ouma is a detective in the terrorist department. Shuichi Saihara is a terrorist. One day, Kokichi manages to shoot Shuichi during one of his attacks before collapsing. After being shot, Shuichi decides he needs to take revenge by forcing Kokichi into one of the survival games the company runs. However, he seems to get attached and want to do more even after the game ends.~~~This story is a rewritten work from one of my old stories. As the ending is pretty disappointing, the story does make a turn and changes.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

*Kokichi’s POV*  
My ears were ringing. My body felt like it could give in at any moment. My legs barely held me up; they wanted to meet the ground so badly. I can’t give up... not with my target right there. My shaky arms slowly lifted my gun, one of my fingers gently resting on the trigger. I aimed the best I could at the man in a white suit and Monokuma mask. I need to get him... 

BANG! 

As the sound of the gun went off, I felt my body slowly fall to the ground. I hope I managed to get him... I don’t think... I can stay awake any lon...

~~~~~

“AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHY WE ASK OUR WORKERS TO NOT RUSH STRAIGHT TO THE TERRORIST BY THEMSELVES!” Right now my superior was yelling at me as I sat in the hospital bed I had been in for the past 3 days. I am to be discharged today.  
“Now now sir... Kokichi was trying to protect other people.” Rantaro, my coworker and childhood friend, defended me.  
“BY WALKING INTO AN AREA ABOUT TO EXPLODE?!” The superior just yelled at him.

“I-I’m sorry...” I sincerely apologised. It was pretty stupid of me but I couldn’t help myself. When facing these guys from Danganronpa Co., I seem to lose my reasoning and it’s like I become a whole different person. I just want to achieve my goal. I want to take down that terrorist organisation because they have been causing trouble for way too long.  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it! I am taking you off the squad.” The superior suddenly spoke in a more calm manner, but it made my heart sink.  
“What?!” I yelled out confused.  
“You can’t do this! This is Kokichi’s whole life!”  
“I rather he continued to live than dying on the job. Go home and rest... you will be on the homicide squad from Monday.” He turned, not wanting to hear anything more from us, and left. 

“Kokichi... this is...” Rantaro immediately turned to me when our superior left, leaning down and wiping the tear that gathered at my eyes, “It’s okay. I’m sure he won’t actually transfer you... Just focus on recovering.”  
I closed my eyes as Rantaro gently stroked my cheek with my thumb, “B-But...”  
“It will be fine. I’m sure.” Rantaro seemed to hum reassuringly, “I will talk to him tomorrow since he should be more calm by then.”  
“O-Okay...” I agreed to his proposal with a small sigh. I hope it goes well.

“Anyway! I packed all your things! Do you need me to take you home?” Rantaro pulled his hand away from my cheek, letting me open my eyes.  
“I-It’s fine... I c-can drive myself home so you should g-get back to work. Don’t need the boss more angry.” I couldn’t help but chuckle at the end. It’s pretty rare to see him angry so I’m glad to know he’s this worried about me.  
“Alright... but don’t drive if you get tired. Pull over of the slightest thing is off...”  
“Yeah yeah~” 

~~~~~

I drove into the underground parking underneath my apartment complex. See! It was easy and there was no issues! I quickly parked in my usual spot, the one with my apartment number on it, and turned off the vehicles. This will be like a small holiday so I should focus on relaxing! I’m sure my job will be the same as usually when I go back in 4 days!  
I reached over to grab the bag of clothes I had for the hospital, leaving the car once the bad was in my hand and locking it. To check my car was locked, I pulled the handle. Not opening! All good!

As I took a few steps away from my vehicle, my eyes laid upon two people blocking my eye. I felt my heart sink as I saw two people on white suits and wearing Monokuma masks...  
“Kokichi Ouma...” One of them spoke up.  
“T-Thats not me...” I automatically responded without thinking. The other one pulled out a gun and quickly fired it into my leg, “AHHHHH!” A small syringe was sticking out from where I was shot. What the hell..? I quickly pulled out the syringe and threw it away. 

“W-What... was that...?” My mind is starting to become blank, “What... do you w-want with me...?”  
“We need you to come with us. You have been chosen.”  
“Chosen...?” I repeated with a slight slur to my words.  
“For our game.” Game? What game? What type of game would this organisation do?!  
I didn’t want to respond so I turned around after throwing my bag at the two, running up the slight hill so I could leave the parking area and get to a place I am seen more.

Just as I went to turn a corner, I ran into someone and knocked them down. I couldn’t help but fall on top as I was quickly losing strength.  
I looked at the face of my pillow, “Y-You need to g-get out of here!” This person has such pretty eyes... do they live here? No no! Ignore it! This guy needs to escape, “J-Just go! Don’t worry about me and g-get as far as you can!”  
“M-Mr Saihara!” The two men didn’t take long to catch up, “I am sorry we haven’t caught him already! The drug is just taking longer than expected.” Did he... talk formally to this man. Does this mean he is... My heart squeezed and I felt like I was going to be sick from the anxiety and stress and the fact I shouldn’t have ran in my state. I have literally fallen into the hands of my enemy.

“It’s whatever...” The one I landed on responded. I quickly pushed myself away but found myself falling backwards as my body could no longer support me. Before I went too far, the one I landed on wrapped his arms around my waist, “Whoops. Don’t want you injured or the others might be angry.” 

And with that... I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

*Kokichi’s POV*   
When I came to my senses, my heart immediately picked up. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, looking around as I held my arms up defensively. I was surrounded by about 15 other people wearing some light blue robe and had something around their wrist. They all look scared... they can’t be my enemies. I took a moment to look down, noticing I was in the same robe as them and the same band was around my right wrist. Didn’t they say something about a game when they tried taking me? What type of game is this? 

While many questions started to appear in my mind, I was startled by a door opening loudly. I jumped and looked to see the person I fell onto before passing out came into the room.  
“Good morning everyone.” The guy spoke up and moved to sit on a chair, “Welcome to your new home.”   
I remained quiet as everyone surrounding me began to mutter. My heart felt like it could explode out of my chest at any moment but I can’t le them see that. 

“You are all probably confused why you are wearing those bands on those wrist.” The man continued, “Well you can’t take them off.” What?! I am stuck wearing this now?! “Those bands contain a small but powerful bomb that will set off on my- or any of your masters- command if we deem necessary.”   
“N-No way!”  
“Where is my mum?!”  
“Please let me go!”  
“How did I end up here?”  
“QUIET!” It didn’t take long for the entire group to be quiet, Mr Saihara is a threatening person. “Anyway, if you get annoying, we have insulted electrical currents into the devices to shock you when I feel like it. Basically, you just need to listen to any of the owners in this building.” 

“Anyway, now that we got that out of the way. The owners are everyone else in this building, you are now our workers and have to listen to everything we say if you want to live. If you try leaving this building, the bomb will go off.” Shuichi started to head to the door of this dark and cold room, as if it was nothing to him after he said all that. “The only way for you to leave is to kill someone else without being seen.”   
Whispers started to erupt among the small group. It seems they’re actually thinking about it.  
“A-Are you kidding guys?!” I spoke up, “W-We don’t need t-to kill each other. We can w-work together and help each other out so n-no one di-AHHHHH!” I felt a large shock run through my body. It was so painful!   
“No teams and no hopeful speechs.” Was all I could hear as my head hit the cold hard concrete. 

Then it went black. 

~~~~~

I woke up with a gasp and sat up once again. This time I was on something soft... As I looked around, I noticed I was in a room with multiple beds. 15 other beds to be exact. They all had tags above it on the wall they rested on but some of the beds had their mattresses removed. So 16 beds but only 13 have mattresses? What... does this mean... are those people dead?! How long have I been out?!   
I slowly slipped out of my bed and started to walk to the door. The floor here was concrete too so it was cold against my barefeet. 

I opened the door and stepped into the new environment I have been forced into. It was... a massive mansion?! The floors looked like they were made with real marble! No no! This was... this was just the entrance! There are so many doors and even stairs that head up to another hallways. Where is this all set up? My amazement was quickly stopped when I saw another person in a robe run straight pass me, fear in their eyes. 

“You! Servant!” I heard a voice boom from the right of me, making me turn. The owner was looking straight at me. Who is this person? “Name?” He immediately asked when he arrived.   
“K-Kokichi Ouma...” I couldn’t help but shrink back. He’s so tall and has a threatening aura... But he looks around the same age as me... I guess I am just a short ass.  
“Call me Master Momota. Now come with me for a job.” The purple haired turned and started to walk the way he came.  
I guess I should follow... He probably will kill me if I don’t.


	3. Chapter 3

*Kokichi’s POV*   
I followed Master Momota into a room not far from where we met. I was immediately filled with regret when I saw the sprayed body parts around the room. They are serious... My legs gave out under me as my eyes refused to look away from it. “Yeah they broke Shuichi’s favourite vase so I had to punish them. Do you think you can clean up the broken shards?”  
“W-What...?” My voice was mostly stuck in my throat along with my bile, but I managed to choke that out. He wants me to clean up those shards that are right next to a head of what looks like only a teenager?!   
“Go and clean it.” Momota started to sound more annoyed, “I don’t have all day. Shuichi will be pretty pissed if you don’t hurry up.” 

I couldn’t move. There is no way I can clean that up. This is nothing like my job... Usually the terrorist group never kills anyone... But now they kill so many people behind the scenes? How many times have they played this “game”?  
“If you’re just going to be useless, I might as well just kill you now.”   
“N-NO!” I slowly rose to my feet, tears slowly slipping from my eyes.  
“I-I will clean it...” I slowly made my way over, the feeling of blood and sometimes skin between the surface and my feet made me want to throw up then and there. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice came from the door way, making me stop and turn.  
“One of the servants destroyed your favourite vase. I just was getting another one to clean it.” Master Momota explained. So his name was Shuichi Saihara...? Where have I heard that name before?   
“The cleans will clean it up while they clean the body. Don’t be stupid.” Shuichi made his way over to me, causing me to step back. Before I could fully move back, my arm was grabbed, “You’re coming with me.”

~~~~~

I stood in what I believed to be Shuichi Saihara’s private office. My feet felt like the blood of the other was drying onto it so I couldn’t help but shiver. No no! This isn’t the time to think of that... What does this one want of me?   
“You...” Shuichi went to his desk and sat down, “I want you to reorganise the room. I want the couch on the other side.”   
“W-What?”  
“You heard me. Reorganise the room how I want. Start pushing that couch.” Shuichi opened his laptop on his desk, “Get to it. Also you don’t have dinner tonight so at 10 I just want you in bed so you can come straight to my office tomorrow morning.” 

~~~~~

The next morning, I woke up to loud banging on the door, “Get up servants! You’re late!” I looked around to see only 3 of us remained in bed out of the 10 mattresses around. The others must be working. “No breakfast for anyone still in here!”   
No way! No food again?! I haven’t eaten in over 24 hours and I was working so much last night that I was sweating so much. Crap! I am not done! He’s going to kill me if I continue to run late.   
I slipped out of the bed and quickly rushed out of the room, heading upstairs and to the end of the hallway. 

I quickly opened the door to Shuichi’s office and walked in. “You’re late! I am hungry!”   
“Well y-yesterday was p-pretty exhausting so I s-s-“   
“NO EXCUSES!” He snapped at me, immediately shutting me up. Annoying. He’s annoying. That stupid smirk he’s wearing and the way he is walking over to me is annoying. Wait- walking over to me?! I felt my chin get roughly grabbed and I was forced to look him directly in the eyes, “I like that look in your eyes...” The taller man leaned in close, “I can’t wait to break you. It will be so much fun... especially as payback for hurting my shoulder.” 

Huh?

“Oh... you looked confused.” I felt his other hand gently stroke my cheek. It feels disgusting having him touch me. I want to scream and kick him away. At the same time I just want to hide away and not be seen... Do what he wants so he doesn’t hurt me. “On my last mission... a small detective in the terrorist department fired a gun towards me seconds before he passed out. Thanks to his instability, he only hit me in the shoulder.”   
Realisation hit me when I realised that he was the target I was firing at... I didn’t think I actually got him! I knew I was good at aiming but this is so good. 

“You seem more happy. Why?” I felt the grip on my chin tighten.  
“I-I...”   
“Tell me or I WILL end you.” A shiver went up my spine as I stared into his golden orbs.  
“I-I... I didn’t think I hit someone since I-I haven’t been back to work since then. I only r-recently go-“  
“-t out of hospital. I know. I was the one who told the company to take you as a servant.” Shuichi finished off my sentence and then added me. I am only here thanks to him?! 

“Now now... don’t be angry.” I was finally let go of, the taller boy returning to his chair, “Go and get me breakfast. Just like how you got me dinner last night.”   
I haven’t eaten in forever and he wants me to enter the kitchen with all those good smells?   
“Y-Yes... Master Saihara...” I responded and went to leave.  
“Then I want the couch back on the other side. I changed my mind with how I want my room designed.” 

Dick.


	4. Chapter 4

*Kokichi’s POV*   
Night had fallen once again. My body was shaking and sweaty. I need a shower but we servant’s don’t get them.   
“Kokichi, go and fetch me dinner.” Shuichi ordered once I had finished pushing the couch in place. He hasnt said I can’t eat dinner yet! I need to leave quickly!   
I went straight for the door and left, running down the hallway and stairs and going straight to the kitchen. 

I quickly opened the door to the kitchen.   
“Ah Kokichi! You scared me! I thought we angered one of the Master’s again.” The head chef, Natsume, who I have become friends with called out to me.   
I had to put my hands on my knees to stable myself as I tried to catch my breath. “D-Dinner...”  
“I’m sorry, but Master Shuichi sent orders you di not get dinner again.” Natsume looked at me sadly.  
WHAT?! I looked up at my friend shocked and upset. 

“You know... the meal needs a little longer to cook so you should sit down.” Natsume pulled out a chair at the counter for me, “None of us will pay any attention to you so we won’t know if a SINGLE piece of bread goes missing in the next 5 minutes.”   
I gulped when I heard the offer Natsume was putting out... I couldn’t refuse. I won’t survive if I cannot eat. I slowly took a seat and immediately picked up a small piece of bread, stuffing it into my mouth. Even though it’s just bread, it feels so good to be eating. It tastes so good. This is such a small comfort in this entire situation. I’m so happy.

Five minutes passed in no time and a tray was placed on the table in front of me. I hoped off my chair, “T-Thank you... a-a lot you guys... You make things a-a little bit bearable.”   
I gently picked up the tray and left in a walking pace. I don’t want to drop his food so I am in no rush.   
My exhausted and weak legs felt like breaking as I pushed myself up the stairs once again. I really don’t want to return to Shuichi’s side... especially since I know he has a personal grudge against me. 

As I walked through the hallway, I was stopped by begging and crying in a now-opened room to my right. I took a moment to peek in, just out of curiosity.  
“P-Please no! Please d-don’t master! I don’t want this!” A young boy, probably only 16, begged out. He was on a bed, being held down by one of the masters of the manor. Was he... was he going to... I took a step back. This was just an underage boy and this man wanted to...  
“Argh! Your struggling is annoying.” I watched the master get off the bed and grab his phone.  
“W-Wait! Please don’t! I will do i-“ A loud bang erupted in the manor like the usual sound of someone’s life coming to an end. I watched small chunks fly everywhere but most of the blood and skin had landed on the bed he was almost raped on. 

I almost dropped the tray I was holding and gasped, holding my breath from that point. The master turned and faced me, a smirk drawing onto his face now covered in blood.   
“You...” He started to make his way to me. Move legs. Move. I need to run. I need to give my food to Shuichi. My cheeks were grabbed roughly with one hand, my head being forced to turn side to side. “You will do fine... I want you back here after you deliver your food. I will kill you if you don’t come.” He grinned and let me go. I felt myself stumble back a bit before quickly turning and picking up my pace to Shuichi’s office.

No. No. No. No! This can’t be happening... no way! I was saving myself for someone. 

As I entered Shuichi’s office, I quickly went to his desk and placed the food down even though he was sitting on the couch.  
“You’re late!” I heard Shuichi’s footsteps come closer. I turned to the other and looked down, I was on the verge of tears. I can’t believe this is happening.  
“T-The food wasn’t ready... I-I’m sorry... I need to go.”   
“Go where?” I felt my chin grabbed again and I was forced to look up.   
“A-A Master... seems to be h-horny tonight... a-and he said I-I will d-die if I don’t go...” I felt tears run down my cheeks.  
“And the blood on your face is from...?”  
“H-He had just killed someone f-for refusing to have sex...” 

The room was filled with silence for a moment before Shuichi let go of me. Was there... a slight chance he would stop it? He wanted to be the one to break me... right?  
“Well, you should get going then. I will see you tomorrow morning at the same time.” Those words made my heart sink.


	5. Chapter 5

*Warning: Attempted rape and drug use*  
*Kokichi’s POV*   
My legs stopped just outside of the room where I watched the young boy die. The bed was still covered in his remains and the Master was sitting on it like it was nothing.  
“A-Are we using a d-different room...?” I immediately asked. I don’t want to even enter this room after what happened.   
“Nope. Are you a virgin?” He straight out asked. I bet he does this with all the servants. He’s disgusting and vile and I’m completely in his mercy. I only nodded to his question. “Then I will be gentle.” 

After a minute of silence, the master seemed to grow a little annoyed, “Well hurry in.”   
“Y-Yes...” My whole body was trembling as I entered, staying a little away from the master sitting on the bed.   
“I guess as a virgin... you would be unsure what to do.” The master stood up, “Just relax and follow my lead.”  
My arms were gently held with his bloody hands, pulling me closer gently. He lifted one hand to my cheek, a pink hand print left on my arm, as his pink stained face leaned closer to my own. 

Master’s cracked lips connected with mine; him wasting no time to slip his disgusting and slimy tongue in. My first kiss tasted like iron... My first kiss tasted like the blood of the corpse this man was going to take me on. I can’t cry or resist or I will end up dead myself. The kiss was broken and I was made to lie down on the bed. I heard it squish under me and I could feel my robe start to soak. It was so hard to hold back my bile... I probably would’ve thrown up by now if I wasn’t a detective who use to work in the homicide squad. I can’t move... I can’t move... stay completely still. 

“Don’t worry. I have something that should make things a little easier.” I turned to see Master pull out a syringe.  
“D-Drugs?!” I went to sit up but stopped when a glare was shot my way.  
“Yeah. So don’t move and I won’t fuck up the injection and hurt you.” A shiver ran up my spine and I just nodded slowly. Oh god not drugs! Ahh hopefully it’s this once... just this once. I closed my eyes and looked away as the needle pierced my skin. He must be use this because I barely felt it go in. 

“Don’t worry, it will only take a couple of minutes and it will make you feel good.” Master spoke as he climbed on top of me. I looked over and saw he slapped on a bandaid above the wound... probably so it doesn’t get injected with the stuff we are on top of. Oh god. Oh god. I can’t. I really can’t! I am on top of a fucking body!   
“A-A... A-A different room... p-please...” I squeaked out as my robe was untied and my chest and boxers were exposed.  
“Nope. This is where and how I will be taking you. Stop whining.” The vile man leaned down and started to kiss my chest. 

It was getting hot. Slowly it was feeling hot and each spot the Master touch would burn with desire. I wonder how many marks he has left on me already... My robe was off but luckily I could still lay on it so I wouldn’t have to touch the chunks directly besides my legs and head. The drugs are making my mind blank... I don’t think I could think for much longer.   
“Enough.” I heard a familiar voice from the door. It was Shuichi.  
“M-Mr Saihara! What are you doing here?!” My heart picked up as I looked at him. He’s coming to rescue me! “Did the sounds from this one attract you? They do sound nice.” 

The master climbed off me once Shuichi made his way over. I felt my arm get grabbed and I was forced out of the bed, stumbling a bit so Shuichi caught me.  
“This slave is actually mine... I will be making him my pet tomorrow.” P-Pet..? “So the only one allowed to defile him is me.” I felt Shuichi’s soft hand gently slide up my front.  
“A-Ahn~” I couldn’t hold back my voice as he touched me. I want him to keep touching me... WAIT I DONT!   
“Did you drug him...?” Shuichi suddenly asked as he removed his hand from me.  
“I-I did...”  
“Okay... let’s go.” I felt Shuichi drag me out by the arm.

It’s hard to keep track of everything. I can’t even focus long enough to figure out where we are going or how long we have been walking. My body is too hot... My breathing won’t slow down. I need someone to touch me.   
I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my boxers get tugged on, “S-Stop!” I don’t want to be touched! Don’t lose to the drugs. I took a few steps back but was stopped by the edge of a bathtub, making me fall back. I hit the water, creating a large splash as my entire body went under for a bit. How big is this bath?! 

I sat up and looked confused. Wait... I’m in a bath...? “I have no intention to do it with you. I just don’t want my personal servant to be so dirty and smelly.” Shuichi sighed as he reached over, “Give me your boxers so I can wash it.” Can I trust him? Well he does hate me... so I doubt he would try to rape me.  
I slowly took off the soaked cloth and held it up for Shuichi to take. He took it from me and went to leave, “And wash yourself.” 

I looked at the pink-ish water as I rubbed soap along my arm. It’s so hard to move right now... I can’t keep this up. After being alone for a couple of minutes, Shuichi returned and sighed, “Fine. I will do it.”   
I felt his hands run down my back with a cloth, a shiver of pleasure following and I let out a soft sound. I quickly used my hands to cover my mouth as a large blush covered my cheeks. I don’t think I can hold back my voices with this... Oh god...


	6. Chapter 6

*Kokichi’s POV*   
When I opened my eyes, I felt myself in a soft bed unlike the ones I am use to. Is this a dream? I don’t want this to end... I snuggled into the bed more and hugged the person in front of me. Wait... person...? My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up, pain coming up from my backside. “Ouch...” I whined softly as I rubbed my back, looking at the person next to me. Shuichi was sleeping peacefully. He actually looked cute like this... Not so evil when he’s not talking. His eyelashes are so long too...  
I felt myself slowly lay back down, an arm under the pillow my head was resting on. 

~~~~~

*Before*  
“I’m done. Wash off your legs yourself... I can’t deal with your constant sounds.” Shuichi threw the hair conditioner to the side as he stood up.   
I turned around, grabbing his wrists, “I-I’m... I’m sorry... I-I can’t...” My breathing was rugged and my mind was completely blank. I can’t hold back, “P-Please... help me. I need you... to hold me.” I begged of Shuichi. 

~~~~~

After my flashback, I felt my face heat up dramatically. I can’t believe I begged for someone like him! That drug is strong stuff! Ahh I can’t believe I was actually admiring his features too! No no... it’s fine to admire someone’s looks no matter who they are. Doesn’t mean I support them. He’s just a very pretty man and you usually don’t expect someone like him to do stuff like this.   
I felt my eyes get heavy. I guess I’m still tired from everything... If I’m sleeping here, I’m sure it’s fine to relax and not worry about being killed for a moment. It’s okay... to have a nap.

~~~~~~

“-let go tomorrow.” I heard Master Momota’s voice as my senses slowly came back but I kept my eyes closed since they feel so heavy.  
“It’s fine Kaito... I need to do so much more to break him, so I have a special plan for him.” I heard Shuichi speak up, a hand gently tucking hair behind my ear.  
“He’s a detective and knows our faces! He’s usually the type that we would kill.” Kaito Momota sounded frustrated.  
“It will be fine. We haven’t been caught before and I haven’t had all my fun yet... just trust me...” I heard Shuichi hum a bit, “I already have a new plan based on our next mission. I hope he can keep me entertained.” 

“Next mission...?” Kaito repeated, “Our next mission is against the Future Foundation. You’re planning to play a game during something like that?”   
“It’s fine... I never fail. How about you just give me the band and leave?”   
A large sigh called me heard from the taller man, “Of course, *Master* Saihara.” A slight attitude came from Kaito.  
“Oi! Kaito Momota!”  
“I don’t want to hear it! You’re starting to act like one.” The door opened and closed.   
Shuichi was the next person to sigh. 

I felt my arm with the band get lifted, disturbing me and helping me wake up a bit more fully. When I opened my eyes, I saw the band had been removed. No way! A chance! I quickly pulled my arm away and sat up. Shuichi looked at me shocked for a moment before grinning, “So you’re awake. That gives me a chance to explain things.”   
I quickly looked at the door. I can run out of this building without dying now! “Don’t even think of running.”   
I looked back at Shuichi and gulped before quickly bringing myself to the other side of the bed. Shuichi didn’t seem to budge as he watched me. What’s his plan? Hes making it easier for me. God my ass hurts...

This is my one chance! I can’t miss it! 

I slipped out of bed and ran to the door, but I was quickly met face into the ground. My legs... they wouldn’t work.   
“Did you already forget how much you begged me to take you?” Shuichi laughed as he got up and made his way to the other side of the bed, “Thanks to the drugs, we had to do it for so long that I doubt you can go running around and doing things today.”   
My hair was roughly grabbed and I was forced to sit up, looking at him, “I need you well rested for my own fun.” A smile that sent shivers down my back was directed at me.

“W-What... are you planning...?” I asked. I felt Shuichi roughly pick me up and throw me back on the bed.   
“You will have to find out later.” He’s treated me roughly but it’s weirdly gentle he put me back on the bed? “Tomorrow we let everyone go home and get ready for our next lot.”  
“W-What...? Why do you do this..?” I asked a question I have been wondering this entire time.  
“Because Danganronpa Co. is all about creating despair. We let everyone go when they’re broken and despairful... well obviously except you because you have a bit of a stronger will.”

It’s also been barely any time. “You’re probably thinking how it’s such a short time... but you will be surprised how normal and average people break so easily in here... especially since this lot was filled with mostly children.” Shuichi pat my head, “You were special because you shot me.” Shuichi smiled, “You mostly dealt with me and I don’t like this whole game thing so you it was good for you. If I let your run around with the others, you might’ve been broken because of how cruel they are.” What?! He is talking like he’s some hero now.

“You’re completely crazy and I won’t let you get away with this.” I completely forgot my wrist was free until I felt a band wrap around it again. This one seemed different as it had some sort of screen on the upper side. I examined it closely.  
“This band shows you belong to me. I can hear everything around you and communicate to you. Everyone else will lose their bands but you get to keep this.” Shuichi went to the door, “Don’t worry... it can only shock you. Though I can increase the voltage to kill you but I hope it doesn’t come to that. Anyway, I’m gonna grab our lunch.”   
This... THIS BASTARD. He is a monster. A total monster. Completely cruel and disgusting and vile. I will catch him and I will never let him leave jail.


	7. Chapter 7

*Kokichi’s POV*   
After being forced to rearrange furniture, but luckily on the full stomach, I found myself passing out the moment I returned to the room. Now that I’ve woken up again, I find myself in my bedroom from my apartment. I... how... how did I return? I got out of bed and noticed I was in my usual pjs this time.  
Brrr! Brrr! Brrr! My phone was vibrating from someone calling me. I quickly picked it up and placed it against my ear, “H-Hello...?”  
“K-Kokichi...? KOKICHI IS THAT YOU?!” I heard Rantaro from the other side, “Where are you?! I have been worried! You went missing and we have been looking for you forever.”   
“I... I don’t k-know where I was... but now I-I’m in my room.”   
“Stay right there! I am coming!” He quickly hung up the phone.

I looked around my clean apartment. If it wasn’t for the fact Rantaro called panicked, I would think everything that happened is a dream. Ah... My heart sunk when I saw the band still sitting on my wrist. He really has no intention to let me go. I blinked and leaned closer to it when words started to run across the top.   
‘I know you’re resting but I don’t think you should for long.’  
“W-What...?”  
‘Don’t you remember? I told you I can talk to you through the band and I wanted to play a game.’   
“W-What game are you p-planning...?”  
‘Oh well... nothing important. You know, there is a lot of important people gathering in this city’s stadium today. Would be ashamed if something happened.’ I felt rage bubble in me and I ran to my closet, quickly putting on clothes.

Bang! Bang! Bang! From instinct thanks to that place, I jumped. I felt like straight up crying in fear. No no.. calm down. I walked to the door that was knock on and opened it, seeing Rantaro.  
It was like a wave of relief washed over me. It was my best friend... My corworker... He really is here. “K-Kokichi! Youre... you’re really here!” I couldn’t help but hug the avocado tightly. He’s here... he’s real. It’s really him.   
“I’m so g-glad you’re here. I-I don’t know if I-I could continue if I didn’t have y-your support throughout my life.” I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. 

“Woah Kokichi... What happened?! You look underweight and are those bruises along your neck?” I gasped when I realised what he had noticed, pulling away from Rantaro. Was that from Shuichi or the other Master? Maybe both...  
Wait, Shuichi! How could I forget? “Doesnt m-matter! We need to g-get the stadium.”   
“What? Why? They’re trying to hold a show to lighten the spirits right now.”   
“T-Thats exactly why! Something is g-going to happen!” I said urgently as I walked past the green haired boy, “I-I can tell you e-everything after but for now we need to g-get there!” 

~~~~~

“I’m Detective Amami and this is my partner, Detective Ouma.” Rantaro spoke to the security guards so we could enter.  
“H-Hey... who are the i-important people here today?” I suddenly asked. The security looked at me and thought for a moment. “Forget that. I-Is a company called F-Future Foundation here?”   
“Future Foundation? Yeah... their 3 representatives are here today.” So it is them! I am glad I was awake when they were speaking. I wonder why they want to take over one of the biggest retail companies out there. 

Rantaro and I quickly followed the security guard to their location, running faster than I have ever ran before.   
“Sorry for the intrusion!” The security guard spoke out as we got there. My eyes laid on a blond man, a brunette man, and a woman with purple hair. They were all wearing suits as they sat above most of the cheaper seats, secluded from everyone else.   
“What is happening?” The brunette stood up with the other two as Rantaro and I both entered.   
“Excuse me.” There is no time to talk... I need to focus on finding it. Finding a bomb. This time... the terrorist were planning to kill? 

“I thought they never killed people using bombs.” I muttered to myself as I started to look around.  
“Bombs?” The purple haired spoke up, “Do you think there is a bomb here? We have had the best security for this entire day.”   
“Kokichi... are you sure you not just freaking out? You only just returned after being missing for a number of days.” Rantaro spoke up, “You need to relax.”   
“N-Not right no-“ I stopped myself when my hand landed on a small box taped to the roof of a seat. I pulled it away from the tape and pulled it out so I could examine it, “I-I found it...” 

“There really was a bomb!” The brunette yelled out shocked. I held it to Rantaro.  
“Could you do this...?” I asked. Rantaro nodded and pulled out some objects from his pockets. He was part of the bomb squad before moving to the one we are in now. I gently placed the bomb on the ground and took a deep breath in, “C-Can you please evacuate?” I looked to the 3 from Future Foundation.   
“O-Okay...” The brunette nodded.  
“Makoto, look.” The purple haired whispered as I looked elsewhere, but was still listening. 

I saw some red light move from under my sleeve so I lifted it up, allowing to see what was written.  
‘So you found the one for them... but can you find the other? Don’t waste too much time because you don’t have time to waste.’  
“Bastard.” I muttered out and stood up properly.   
The moment I did, the blond grabbed my wrist, “You’re one of the-“  
“Byakuya! Dont!” Makoto yelled out, grabbing his wrist, “He just saved us.” I don’t have time for this.  
“I-I need to go! L-let me go!” I tried to pull away.  
“Hold him Kyoko.” Byakuya ordered.  
“Don’t Kyoko.” Makoto followed. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. “LET ME GO! I-I NEED TO GO!”   
“Hey! Let Kokichi go! He just saved you guys.” Rantaro shoved Byakuya far enough back that I was let go.   
“Thank you, Rantaro.” I smiled before grabbing the gun from his gun holder, “I-I will t-try to stop it!” I quickly ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

*Kokichi’s POV*   
As I ran down the steps to find myself on floor level, I had to try my best to avoid running into civilians. Where would they put it? A company that doesn’t usually kill but want to make a impact? A company that wants to kill retail company employees during an event to encourage everyone to relax?   
“The stage!” I gasped out. I quickly ran through some staff only doors and found myself running in the middle of the football field, on the opposite side of it from the stage. Shit! Shit! Please make it! 

My legs were burning. I haven’t had time to relax from all that I was pushed into over the past number of days and now I’m running. I needed to save people’s lives! I have to save people’s lives! I got this job for this exact reason! 

BANG! 

An explosion went off when I was half way across the field, pushing me back. Screams erupted from the stadium as civilians started to panic and run. I was the only one of the field, my ears ringing like the first time I met Shuichi. It was through an explosion like this before, wasn’t it...? I used my already weak arms to push myself up, looking around. Wait... I wasn’t alone on the field. Rantaro was still collapsed, he was a bit closer to the stage and his head had slight pink ooze from it. He must’ve been hit from debris. 

My attention left Rantaro when I saw three men in white suits and Monokuma masks come out from the smoke. Two on the sides stopped and one of them moved, coming up to me. I couldn’t help but shake. I lost. I actually lost people this time...  
‘12 people.’ My band started to flash as the one stopped right in front of me. ‘12 people were on that stage.’  
I sucked in oxygen and held it, my eyes widening and I couldn’t stop myself from looking down. I failed... I knew they had a bomb here in advance and I still couldn’t save anyone. 

I felt a hand gently hold my cheek and lift my head up.  
‘That’s a good look on you.’ He’s enjoying this. He’s enjoying the fact people are dying. My stomach felt like it dropped. I want to cry or scream or do something... maybe vomit from all this.  
“STOP!” I heard yelling, making me turn to see the three members of future foundation running with guns in their hands. Wait, why do they own guns?!   
My head was turned once again and I felt familiar lips push against my own, my eyes widening even more. He’s tormenting me... He’s tormenting me even more. I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. My eyes didn’t stop focusing on Shuichi as he pulled back, making his mask cover his mouth once again. ‘I am off. It was fun.’ 

I watched Shuichi turn and start to walk off. Even his back told me he was enjoying this. I can’t forgive him. I can’t forgive him for having this fun like this. I can’t. I can’t.  
“Oi, detective, what happened with you and that one?” Byakuya sounded angry, “I knew we can’t trust him. He’s having a thing with the terrorist.”   
This bastard. I used my sleeve to wipe my tears and stood up, “Shuichi!” I yelled out angrily, aiming my gun, “I will not let you escape!”   
Shuichi stopped walking as I said that, giving me a better chance to aim.   
“Hey! What are you doi-“ “AHHHHH” My screams cut off Makoto after I fired the gun. Electricity pulsed through my entire body from my wrist, making me collapse. 

‘You missed.’ I looked at my wrist as I slowly got myself up again, ‘But you must be punished for trying to kill me.’ What? Ba-thump. My heart stopped.  
My eyes watched as Shuichi lifted his gun to my only friend. He only just managed to sit up and was immediately me with a gun to his head.  
“N-No...” I sputtered out, “N-No! P-Please don’t! No him! Anyone but him!” I felt more tears run from my cheeks as I slowly forced myself to stand up. “I-I will do anything... a-anything! I will stop fighting you... I-I will be your servant forever... P-Please don’t do this.” My legs started to move at a fast, but clumsy, walk to get to him.

BANG! 

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. Rantaro’s body flopped to the ground like nothing. My feet stopped working as I saw it all go down. Rantaro was my only friend... the only person I could ever rely on since we were children. He was popular but always put me before others and we did everything together... and now he is...  
‘That makes 13 lives you couldn’t save for today.’ I fell to my knees as I read my band. I watched Shuichi turn and continue to walk away.  
“N-No... N-No way...”


End file.
